Problem: Simplify the following expression: $x = \dfrac{-8p + 2}{7p - 1} - \dfrac{-2p - 10}{7p - 1}$
Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply subtract the numerators: $x = \dfrac{-8p + 2 - (-2p - 10)}{7p - 1}$ Distribute the negative sign: $x = \dfrac{-8p + 2 + 2p + 10}{7p - 1}$ Combine like terms: $x = \dfrac{-6p + 12}{7p - 1}$